Back to Tamaran
by Seductive Angel
Summary: Hello everyone! Star's gone, Raven is going insane, and Robin is depressed. Don't worry, I have lots of surprises for you.
1. Chapter 2 : She's gone

Here it is the second chapter. Starfire left now .I know you guys are wondering 'why did Star get

so upset 'right? I understand where y'all coming from. I mean Star is a tough chickie. But remember

Robin said something as well, and we **all **saw when happened in 'fear itself' when Robin grabbed

her wrist a little too hard. Star tends to get sad if Robin says something a bit harsh. But I don't want to

get into that because it'll start an argument, and I don't like quarrels. The only reason why I had her

leave was for the plot or main idea or whatever its called. But I promise the story will get better.

I hope the people reading this story like it. Please R&R and tell others readers about my other

stories. Sincerely Seductive Angel. Man I hate having to do this all over again!

* * *

_**Back to Tameran**_

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

_Chapter 2: Starfire's Gone! _

"Yo , have you all seen Star?" said Cyborg. "Yeah I've been lookin' for her too" replied Best Boy while flipping through the channels. "So what are you doing now" "Hey I'm finished looking. She's not even in the house, I looked all over the place. She's not here. "Maybe she's in her room." stated Robin "Umm if I was looking for her, wouldn't that be that first place I'd go!" BB said angrily. " Calm down he didn't mean it that way" said Terra. They started looking into each others eyes like a spell was held over them or something. When they finally revived Terra, BB immediately confessed that he loved her, and had what looked like a good relationship ever since." I'm going to my room" Raven said in a monotone. "Sorry Raven, but we have to figure out what happened to Starfire." "Dude why are you so worried, if she's not in the house she's probably out somewhere. Don't worry she can take care of herself." stated Terra. "Yeah you're probably right. She should be home soon. She doesn't like the dark." Then a place you'll never find her is my room." said Raven. Everyone started laughing.

Meanwhile...

She was feeling utterly alone. She almost thought of going home but she new they'd make fun of her running away. For some reason the minute she reached space, she began to feel extremely tired. So she thought she'd stay on the moon for a couple days before she headed home, to her _real_ home. Star looked at her watch. Its 10:49 p.m _"_I shall rest my head now. I have a long voyage ahead of me."

At the T Tower...

"Something's wrong" said an alarmed Robin ."Star would never stay out this late if she was alone. Maybe something happened to her?" "You're right, maybe we should take a look around the house then search town" said Raven "Good idea". And with that, all the Titan's went looking for their friend.

"Uhhh guys I think I found something." stated Cyborg. "What it is?" said a worried Robin " You should take a look for you're self " Everyone stood in front of Starfire's room to see nothing but her communicator and a piece of paper."What does it say ?" Terra replied. Raven read

_Dear ex-friends :_

_My ears have heard you talk about the way I speak your language. I admit, they hurt my soul, scarred areas I don't think will be able to heal, burned spots that still fill injured. To relieve myself from anymore pain, I have moved to another place, and its not on your planet. I wish to have said good-bye , but you would have tried to stopped me._ _To you I say, farewell._

_P.S. DO NOT LOOK FOR ME!_

The second Raven finished the sorrowful letter, Robin fell to his knees. "She's gone, Starfire's gone."

* * *

There it is! Don't worry it gets better!

Sincerely

Seductive Angel

(blows a kiss)


	2. Chapter 3 : Pray

Sorry I haven't been update on my story. Well emotions arise when everyone realizes that Starfire's gone and may never come back in this chapter. I wrote this chapter in play format, because their's more dialogue. I hope you like it. Well its not in script format anymore. Maybe y'all will like this chapter better if the other two didn't suit you. I just wanted to be a little different you know. Do something you wouldn't think the character would do. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Back to Tameran**_

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

_Chapter 3 : Pray_

" It's true she's really gone. She's out of my life forever." Robin said looking down at the paper. Wondering how he could ever live without her.

"I don't believe it. Why would she leave over some little jokes?" replied Cyborg

"Because they hurt her feelings!"_How could I make her so upset that she'd want to leave me?_

"Than its true, she's really gone " Terra began to cry. She leaned down on BB's should

"It's all right, lean on me, I got you." he said. _I've never seen her so upset before. _

"Maybe she'll come back, she can't leave us over stuff like that?" Raven said thinking it'll give her teammates hope again.

"She seemed real serious to me." stated Cyborg

"We have to go find her we still have a chance..." chimed in Robin.

"We can't" said BB

"Why not!"

"She said don't come looking for her. If we find her, wouldn't she dislike us even more?" the blonde girl replied.

"She's right .We just have to pray for the best." said Cyborg. _That's all we can do._

(All nod)

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Robin set off to his room dragging his feet.

"I hope he'll be all right. We all know they had a thing for each other." said Cyborg

"I think Robin is just now finding out how he feels for Star...since she's gone.(sniffles)" Terra hated that she wasn't in the house to cheer everyone up.

Raven decided to go back to her room she didn't want to be around all of Beast Boy and Terra's lovey-dovey mess. She just wanted to get away from all the emotion. If she let something go, her powers would go haywire. So, she decided to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath..."

"Friend Raven may I join you?"

"Starfire? "

She looked around but saw nothing. She tried meditate, but the image of Starfire kept popping up. Raven soon decide to go to get some herbal tea. But her nerves couldn't calm down. That's when she knew. She missed her friend. She ran back into her room and shut the door.

"I miss Starfire."

And one single tear streamed down her face. She clamped her hands together and began to pray that her friend would soon come back.

Terra was in her room crying her eyes out when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Are you OK?" came in Beast Boy.

"No I'm not OK !She was the only person that welcomed me with open arms. She was so nice to me. Whenever I was down, thinking about what Slade did to me. She would always try to cheer me up, and it always worked. Now whose going to be their for me when I need girl advice? (Cries)"

"Terra, you got Raven"

" Don't play."

"I'm serious. Its not like she not a girl."

" Well she's not girlie enough for me!"

" Maybe you don't need to be... Look at us Terra, we shouldn't be fighting like this. I love you and I know you need advice you can only get from Star in your life. But I will try to do my best too. Just remember I'm here for you. "

" I love you so much."

" Ditto (laughs)"

Terra giggles a bit and hugs BB.

"Let's pray"

" OK"

With Starfire...She's still in space. Well on the Moon.

I have become accustomed to the lifestyle here. But, I am very lonely. Yet, I still have you my little flomgarph. (Silkie). When she looked at him he wore the expression of sadness on his face.

"Ohh Silkie why must you frown? "

She tried everything. Singing, dancing ,feeding him ,burping him, telling jokes, playing music, everything. Nothing seemed to work.

"I now know why you are sad. You miss our friends"

Silike growls showing that she is right.

"I do as well. (Cries)"

Meanwhile...

Robin still can't get over the fact that she's gone. He thought he was going to lose his mind. He decided at the crack of dawn he would go to the gym and try to relieve some stress.

" This is all my fault. If I hadn't had said anything, she wouldn't have got her feelings hurt. I can't believe how much I miss her. Well, she's my best friends, of course I'm worried."

He started to believe that he had feelings for her that were more than just friendship. That's it, he loved her. He finally admitted it to himself. And the sad part is, it took him losing her to realize his feelings. Now he could never tell her. He took off his mask to show his sexy blue eyes . The tears were flowing freely now. He'd probably never see her again.

Robin takes his gloves off ,and puts his hands together "Dear God I have been faced with a dilemma. The girl that I love has left me and all of our friends. I know that we have talked about her and for that I apologize. I really need her in my life, She completes me. And I know my friend miss her too. So. Could you PLEASE bring her back please Lord? ..."

* * *

(Cries) That is really sad, and heart warming. I hope you all liked it. I worked hard trying to figure out what each person was going to say. Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. Poor Titans :(

Sincerely

Seductive Angel

(Blows a kiss)


	3. Chapter 4 : Day 1

What up my gigga's! See now I have a problem. When I first started writing this , it was the first longest story I've ever did. On my program its like 8 pages long. Now I have to do but again. But this is the only chapter that I did not save to I have to remember everything by heart. So bogus! So I guess you live you learn. If those who are reading this were reading the story before, if I forget something please let me know so I can re-do it. I don't want to disappoint any of you. So let me do this its so late and I'm tired. But I want to put most of my chapter when my account gets unlocked.

* * *

_**Back to Tameran**_

Disclaimer : I don't own 'em a'ight

_Chapter 4 : Day 1_

Starfire decides to finally leave the moon, and head into the direction of her home planet. After 5 minutes or so, she begins to feel very tired again. She then suddenly sees a beautiful light blue hole. "Perhaps it is a short cut, I can possibly get home faster" . Star takes a deep breath a jumps into the wormhole. She looks around. It seems to look like a tunnel. She slowly, and with caution, flies up a gold shaped pendant. Star stared down to see the universe that she left behind to see the blue colors was turning black. She flies faster and faster wanting not to get engulfed with the darkness. She gets to the top to finds that the gold pendant seems to be an entrance. She tries to open it but to no avail. She get an idea, closes her eyes and says"Please may I come through?" And just like magic the door opens. Starfire walks though and visualizes a gorgeous floating land that's nothing but gold. A sign in all black and a sculpted falcon on top says 'Azarath'

"(gasps) This is Raven's world. I now have a chance to now what Raven was like before she met the Titans"

Starfire looks at all the scenery and wonders why Raven never looks happy. "Her world is so bright and vibrant, why is she not like her home?" Walking a little further, she meets up with a monk.

"Hi are you new here?" ( Azarath looks bright and vibrant to me!)

"I am, yet I do know someone who has lived here in the past. Do you know of Raven? She says that she was raised by monks like yourself."

"Why yes, I am one of those monks who guided her. Hi I'm Michael"

"Hello friend Michael . I am glad to know of someone who knows Raven"

" How do you know her?"

"Well her and my friends, well ex-friends.."

"She has friends?"

"Yes. As of now, she is residing on planet Earth with 4 of my ex-friends the Teen Titans keeping society out of trouble"

"I am quite proud of her for making friends and saving others. I hate to say that their was a time when I almost gave up. I use to think she'd never be happy. But if you don't mind me asking why are the Teen Titans your ex-friends?"

" I am from another planet, and they are all form earth, I suppose I do not know much of the "earth talk" so they began to make fun of me. My feelings did get hurt , so I left them to go back to my home."

"Do you think that Raven misses you?"

" Do not know. I believe she may. We were quite close. I felt as if she were my sister"

" How long have you been away?"

"3 days"

"This is not good, if an Azarathian lets only one tear fall they will be able to let their emotions go freely for 3 days!"

"(Gasps)"

Back on Earth...

Robin comes back downstairs, hoping to see Starfire stranding there with open arms."Is she back yet?"

" 'Fraid not, none of us have heard from her. "Said Cyborg waiting for his response.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! (He begins to walk to the entrance door)"

"Dude come on now you don't want to do something you'll regret." replied BB

"How can I mess up trying to find Starfire?"

"Hey! Don't scream at him, he was just trying to help you!"says Terra

"(sighs) I know, sorry Beast Boy, I just feel um..."

"We understand lets just forget about it and try to find..."

Without warning, several Ravens fly out of the original. They all give off some sort of smile and fly back inside of her. Raven now has on a dark green cape a leotard.(Bravery)

"Rae are you ok?" asked Cyborg a bit confused about what just happened.

"Yeah I'm cool, now I gotta go to the gym to a bit a wanna practice my move (gives a high kick with her right leg) Hi-yah!

(All look at each other)

"Boo-Boo I'm confused!" says Terra grabbing on to Beast Boy

"Aren't we all?" he responds back.

" Uh-un! You betta' got yo' hands off of him!" Raven separates the both of the form their embrace.

"Raven what are you doing?" asks Robin

"What should have been done before this whole shitty mess started, breaking them up!"

"I don't need to be broken away from him! I could do anything I want with him I can even do this" Terra then kisses Beast Boy with all her might. At first BB is a bit shock by the feelings of the kiss but he goes along with it. They were just about to tongue when Raven pulls her off her slaps the shit out of her!

"**_DAMN!" _**Robin and Cyborg both say in unison!

"Don't you eva' **eva' **put yo' grimy lil' "I live in a cave ass" hands on my man again!"

"Your man!" They all say

"Since when am I your man?"

"Oh Beast boy, you should now me by now. I cant just come up to you and express myself. But I do have feelings for you." She walks up a bit closer to him and whispers in his ear." I've always wanted you to be my first" Beast Boy blushes the 10th shade of red.

" **_Oh hell no!_** Listen ho, get this though your dark, evil ass mind, BB is mine and he wants to be with be, ya got that!"

Raven walks 5 inches closer to Terra "No, now you listen **_bitch..._**"

"Oh" say Cyborg

"Ouch" replies Robin

"Befo' yo' ugly skinny ass got here, Beast Boy wanted me. So I suggest you let what is suppose to happen, happen before I have to hurt you!"

"Fuck you!"

"What did you say to me!"

"What is you deaf dumbass? I said fuck...you! I ain't scared of you! We can have it out right now!"

"Oh bitch you think I'm playin' ?" Raven them kicks Terra in her legs and she falls on her face."I figured I get you at your weakest spot. Those skinny ass legs of yours" She starts laughing like she heard a good joke.

"My turn. Aaahhh!" Terra picks up a enormous boulder from the island, it smashes through an open window, and it crushed Raven up against the wall."

"Oh you gonna pay for that now Azarath Metrion ..."

"Wait stop, all of this has to stop now! You guys are suppose to be friends don't fight over me. Even though it was entertaining." Beast Boy has had enough of having two girls he cared about hurting each other.

"But baby she started it!"

"I ain't start shit its yo fault, huggin' Beast Boy"

"You want another round!"

"Hey stop! Terra could you just go to your room I'll meet you there later." Terra just stands there as if she didn't even hear him say anything. "Please?"

"OK. But I did it cause I love you" She walks back to her room .

"Her dusty ass needs to go back to the cave she came from"

Then Robin gets into the mix "Raven why are you doing this? You've known forever that they had a relationship, why do you now want to stop it?"

"Cause I feel like it. You wanna get hurt too?"

"Hey! He was just trying to help" BB does not appreciate Raven taking out all of her anger on another friend.

"I..you know what? I'm too fly for this shit! All y'all some punks" Raven stomps to her room. Cyborg finally steps in "Sorry guys I did not know Raven was like that." "Dude that didn't even seem like Raven at all!"replies BB. "I think we need some rest after that" chimes in Robin already walking towards his room. Cyborg says "Agreed" and they all walk to their rooms.

Its been 8 minutes since the big cat fight between the girls. Robin was so amazed to see them fight over BB like that. Like Raven would ever fight for BB. Interrupting his thoughts Raven walks into his room dresses in a see through red cape and leotard.

"Raven w-w-what are you wearing? I can ...see things !" Raven seductively purrs and says "Isn't that the point?" (She's now Lust) She slowly walks up to his bed. Raven takes off the cape and throws it to the side. She crawls on top of the bed and locks her eyes on Robin. About 5 centimeters away from him, she whispers

"Don't you like me this way? Aren't I more fun?" She glides her index finger down his chest

"Raven your confusing me I thought you liked Beast Boy!"

"Oh I've had enough of him, he has that skinny girl, but lets talk about us. I want you I really do. I you to screw me soo bad! Hard, slow, gentle, soft it doesn't matter as long as get that dic...

"oh-kay Raven I sorry but you have to get got of here I've got something to do bye" He pushes her out and leans against the door "That was...very weird"

Cyborg is on the computer trying to see if any criminals got loose when he sees Raven in a black cape and a blue leotard (A / N : Gang colors) ( Now she's Ghetto)

"Yo! Cy what up G!"

"Um. Hi Raven"

"B I got a problem! Robin or Beast Boy wanna fuck me jo!"

"Did you just say f-f-f-f-f-fuck?"They both start walking to the media room.

"Hell yeah, and its all that ho Terra's fault! I gotta find the perfect time to box with her ass!"

"Is that the way you guys really need to settle this dispute"

"Yes it fuckin' is ! The bitch is lucky I don't get my goons on her ass!"

" This needs to stop now!" Ravens outfit turns a pink color.(Happy) "You know Borgie you are so right. The world needs people trying to stop fights, not start them. Everyone come up here!"Within minutes, everyone including Terra came.

"Oh Terra I am sooo sorry for saying such means things. Can you forgive me?"

"NO" she screamed. Beast Boy screams "Terra she apologized"

"Oh. OK"

"Yay no more bickering were one big happy family again!"she flies around in the air with a big smile on her face

"Um whats going on with Raven?" robin asks BB" Dunno dude, its like she keeps changing"

"Where is Star I want her to join the happiness" Raven asks everyone

"Don't you remember? She..she left" responds Robin sadly

"What?" Raven begins crying extremely hard

"Oh -No my best friend"

" 'Kay this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute"says Terra

"On the real" replies Cyborg

* * *

Well there is chapter 4 . I hope it was better than you thought it would be. Don't worry theirs much more to come. Up next Chapter 5 : Day 2. R&R please? Tell me all of your questions and comments. But be gentle , I bruise.

Much love

Seductive Angel

(Blows a kiss)


	4. Chapter 5 : Day 2

Hi everybody. I'm back. I was kind of busy sorry. Now I know some of the people who are reading this story

are excited about how Raven is going to express her emotions. Well, you all are about to find out in this

chapter. Those who are just tuning in, Raven is able to fully express her emotions for three days. This is the

second day . Starfire as left because she heard everyone talking about her. Today, she is leaving Azarath for her

home planet ,Tameran. Enjoy. I hate that have to do this! Ahhhh! Hope you like. And don't worry there's a lot

more to come.

* * *

_**Back to Tameran**_

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans

_Chapter 5 : Day 2_

* * *

" Oh Silkie , I know that you will enjoy residing In Tameran, it is most delightful."

Silkie growls with agreement

"Observe, there is Tameran. We are only a few horghses away from home."

She was only a few yards away from Tameran, when a flight a ships began to shoot in her direction.

"But those are Tameranian ships."

Back at the Tower...

Raven is still in happy mode

"Oh man it's a beautiful day, I wanna do something."says Happy

"Uhhh, we'll think of something"That was the only thing Robin could say.

"Great" she giggles ans skips away la la lalala la lalala la"

"Ok this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute" replies BB

"Isn't it? One minute she's cussing me out the next she's begging for my forgiveness."Terra did like that she did not have to yell anymore

"Maybe this is some sort of thing common for her people?"asks Cyborg

"Dude whatever it is I ..."BB was interrupted with a piercing scream

"AAAHHH!"They are sprint to Raven's room

"Raven what's wrong!"asks the leader

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Look at me. I look hideous!"

"Oh not this again!" Beast Boy hung his head low

" All these dark colors. I need pink. "

"Pink?" Cyborg stated

"Lets go shopping"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Finally something Terra could do with Raven.

Terra and Happy both giggle.

"SHOPPING!" all the boys scream

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Happy tried to convince

"I have an idea, why don't you and I take let Robin take us? It'll be so cool to ride up to the mall on a motorcycle." Terra always wanted to sit on his bike.

"That would be cool , but it'll never work , all three of us wont be able to fit on his bike.

Why don't we let Cyborg take us, he has a car."

"Good idea. ♪Cyborg♪"

"No"

"Please? chimes in Happy

"NO!"

"Come on cant you do you're friends a favor?"

"Oh man, all right but one of the other guys have to come with me."

"HEY!" yells an outraged Beast Boy

"Why do you have to drag us along?" Robin says, mad as well.

"I think its fair"

"Me too"

"OK it is fair, Robin you go"

" I don't wanna go you go'

" you go"

"you go"

"you go"

"you go"

"you go"

" you go"

" Hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys play Rock Paper Scissors for who has to come with us?"said Happy

"OK Rock Paper Scissors" they both say in unison

Beast Boy got Scissors

Robin got paper

"Scissors beats Paper I win (laughs)"Robin gives an angry growl of defeat.

"Don't worry"says Terra

"It'll be fun (giggle)"

"Right" Robin and Cyborg knew that the way was not going to be fun for them.As Terra and Raven both run to the car, the guys slowly limp to it as if they were just in a fierce battle.

They all go to the garage and get into the car

"Bye, have fun picking out dresses. (Laughing)"_Better them then me,_ BB thought

"Don't worry he'll get his."

"I'll make sure of it."

"I wonder where Star is?" asks Terra

In space...

"Please step out of the way princess, we do not wish to hurt you." replied the fighter

Starfire turned around to see a monster. Its body was black, had red eyes and hair, and had a red goo all over its face.

"I have been watching this delicious creature for a while now. I only wish to eat her."said the ugly monster

" Eat this!" Yells Starfire

Starfire eyes glowed a lime green color and several starbolts flew towards the monster. It fell on a meteor. Before he got a chance to get up, Star beamed him down again with her eyes.

"Hello princess"

"Why hello brave warrior."

"Let us take you home."

Starfire looked groung to see a beautiful sight. The planet was now full of waterfalls, meadows, and gardens. She was in awe. Starfire flew up to the castle , it too looked different. It was purple and had a glow around it. Thats when she saw him.

" Galfore"

"Starfire (hug)"

" It is glorious to see you!"

"Me as well. But I ask why are you here, and where are you're friends?"

"They are no longer my friends." :(

" Why not?"

" I do not wish to speak about it, what I wish to talk about it all of the changes made on this planet."

"You do not like them?"

" I love it. I am just amazed."

"So we shall have a back home celebration for you my dear."

" That sounds like a terrific time."

"Plus I have a handsome young man I'd like you to meet" :)

" Oh really?" She starts to get a bit excited

Its been four hours at the mall...

" Yo, I'm getting bored can't we go home now?" sighs Cyborg

" And why do we have to carry all the bags?" frowns Robin

"Because it what the guy does." says Happy

"We'll be going home soon, just one more store. I don't see why y'all are so tired, you ate like pigs at the food center." replies Terra

" We'll..." Cyborg frowns

Here's the last store (Claire's)

"Don't worry it just a place for jewelry" says Terra

"Good. I don't want to go near anymore lingerie stores." Robin has some terrible flashbacks.

They stopped by Victoria Secrets , but the boys refused to go in. They just stayed outside and waited for the girls to come back .

45 minutes later...

" Were done. That was so much fun" Happy giggles

Robin whispers "I wonder why she's stayed happy for so long?"

" Maybe she likes this emotion."

"Let's go I miss my man (sigh)"

" How sweet." Happy smiles

Back at home...

" There he is get him!" Cyborg yells

Robin and Cyborg spot BB and just start pouncing on him

" Dudes stop I don't want to hurt you"

" Just try." Robin stands in one of his fighting stances

Beast Boy then turns into a bear he roars and growls in anger.

" OK I'm backing away."

" Me too"

Changes back into human form.

" Glad you finally know who's boss"

Robin and Cyborg Sweat drop

Despair : He is the boss :( . I'll never be strong like that. I cant lead anyone. I'll never be noticed"

" OH-NO another emotion. I was OK with Happy" groans Beast Boy

" Me too, she was fun to hang out with."

"Remember you always got me ."

"You're right" she lightly kisses him

"I'll never have anyone love me like that. I'm always grumpy, so I drive boys away."

" it's OK . I'm sure you'll find... someone."

"(Cries). No I wont there isn't any hope. None at all (Cries)"

"She must be Despair" says Robin

" How do you know?" askes BB confused

" She doesn't have any hope, confidence, self-respect."

" Oh. Its OK we believe in you. We all believe in you." BB tries to cheer her up

" Right" they all agree

Now for Rage, Anger (whatever word you choose)

"GET OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!"

" Ahh!" Terra screams and falls to the floor

Raven's cape turned red, she had four eyes and had a evil look on her face.

"UH-OH" Cyborg shakes a bit

"We've come across her before" replies BB

"Who is she?" asks Robin

" Rage." BB whispers in fear

At Tameran...

" All Hail Princess Starfire" Shouts Galfore

"All hail Starfire (repeat 6x)"

" let the feast BEGIN!" he says

7 minutes later... (fast hun? Well you saw them eating)

" I would like to propose a toast to all Tameranians who share this planet , and to the emperor Galfore, who protects it." proposes the princess

"Here Here." They all cheer glad that she is back home to help their planet in it's most peaceful state in history.

Now they all walk away from the dining table and continue on with there lives

" Starfire, I have someone I'd like you to meet. "Replies Galfore

Hi I'm Blue Moon

At T Tower...

" I HATE ALL OF YOU. I DESPISE YOU ALL WITH MY LAST BREATH. YOU LOATHSOME SONS OF BITCHES. ESPECIALLY YOU TERRA. 1 FOR TAKING WHAT BELONGS TO ME, 2 FOR SELLING ME OUT TO SLADE, 3 FOR BEING A BITCH." cries Despair

" Hey even you being all demonish , I can still kick your ass." She rolls her eyes while getting up.

" KICK WHO'S ASS? BITCH PLEASE YOU COULDN'T KICK AN ANTS ASS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

" No we do this now!" Yells an outraged Terra

" WHATEVER. AND YOU ROBIN. YOU MAKE ME SICK I HATE MY SELF FOR TOUCHING YOUR SKIN. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO HELP SLADE AND THINK YOU CAN BECOME A TITAN AGAIN? TWICE?"

" It was a mistake. I wont do anything like that again."

"LIAR, JUST LIKE YOU LIED TO ME WHEN YOU BECAME RED X . I DON'T TRUST YOU. I'LL NEVER TRUST YOU. AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND."

Robin " But..."

" SILENCE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU'RE VOICE. UNLESS ITS FILLED WITH PAIN AND MISERY!"

Robin steps back

" she's got a point their dawg!" Chimes in Cyborg

" YOU! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK . YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME AS WELL. GOING TO THE HIVE AND PLANNING TO DESTROY ME. EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE SOME FOR TECHNICAL STUFF IMPLANTED ON THAT THING YOU CALL A BODY, YOU STILL COULDN'T DEFEAT ME. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING. YOU'RE WHOLE RACE IS HORRIBLE. YOU NIGGERS MUST DIE! YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO NO ONE. YOU'RE INSIGNIFICANT."

"I resent that!"

" I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE WORTHLESS . NOTHING YOU SAY MATTERS. YOU'RE KIND WILL NEVER BENEFIT THE WORLD"

" Just evil"

" WHY THANK YOU. A NIGGER HAS SAID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR A CHANGE."

Cyborg let's out a nasty growl

" YOU . YOU BEAST. I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT. YOU'RE STUPID, YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST OF HORRIBLE CREATURES I'VE EVER SEEN. I ALMOST GAVE MY HEART TO . BUT YOU TURNED AWAY AND BECAME SOMEONE ELSE'S PET. I WAS NICE TO YOU AND YOU TURNED AWAY. AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE FIRST. YES ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH ( LAUGHTER). TOO BAD THAT STUPID , NAIVE ALIEN, STARFIRE ISN'T HERE. BUT SHE IS MOST LIKELY ON HER HOME PLANET NO DOUBT. WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH ALL OF YOU , I'LL GO TO TAMERAN AND KILL HER AS WELL,"

" Don't you touch her." Robin speaks up

" OR YOU'LL WHAT?"

"I...I'll fight you".

" WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY. FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE FIRST! AZARATH METRION ZIN... "( Lowers to the floor and closes her eyes)

" What happened, is she sleeping?" says Terra

"No, I think she's trying to stop Rage." replies Beast Boy

" there I stopped her, you happy now ! Get out of my. I'm going to make some tea."

She had on a navy blue cape and had bark blue eyes

" Who are you ?" asks Cyborg

" The names abrasive, and don't talk to me right now. I don't want to be bothered by any of now. I'm going to my room"

" Why?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO! Do not bother me , or you'll be in for a serious bruising!"

" (scoff)"

Raven stops in her tracks and turns around.

" Hi I'm Stuck -up , and I will be your friend unless you have money or you're popular."

She had on a diamond encrusted cape with a white glittered headband

"OH ...my... goodness!" Terra is nearly blinded by diamonds

Back at Tameran

" Hello friend Blue Moon , I am Starfire delighted to meet you" : )

" The pleasure is all mine (kisses her hand)"

Starfire blushes

" I will leave you two alone. Have fun."

* * *

I decided to stop here. I going to save the other emotions, and feelings for the third and final day. Don't worry. It wont be coming any time soon though. Sorry. Tell me what you think R&R

Love

Seductive Angel

(Blows a kiss)


	5. Chapter 6 : Seductive Angel's note

Seductive Angel's Chapter 5 Note

Hey everyone I hope that you all liked my newest chapter. The next one will be the final day of

Raven showing her emotions. Their will be a lot more emotions shown, so I hope you like it. And

for the people who didn't like Raven showing her feelings, I suggest you not read the next

chapters. As for the people who did like what I did with Raven, she will be feeling a bit show offy

despair, anger, abrasive, stuck -up, bossy, funny, cool, retarded, drowsy, drunk, stressed, and

etc. Tell me what you think. Tell your friends and you can get a kiss (and maybe something more)


	6. Chapter 7 : Day 3

Hi everyone, I'm back. I saw how some of my readers were a bit anxious to see what happens next and so am I. This is the third and final day Raven shows her emotions. I hope you like the one's I've created for her. Meanwhile Starfire is on Tamaran and is with a boy. Will she move on with her life? Will the Titans come get her? What do Raven's emotions do today? Find out now!

* * *

_**Back to Tameran**_

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans (waaaah!)

_Chapter 7 : Day 3_

* * *

"Since have you, dear Starfire been back?" Blue Moon asked while gazing into her bright emerald eyes

Starfire just stood there, mouth agape, on the edge of drooling on herself." What ?Oh! I have just come back home recently." She pushes her hair behind her ear and starts fidgeting with her thumbs.

She couldn't focus. This boy was so handsome! He had long red hair, green eyes, a square shaped face they was masculine but sensitive at the same time, no shirt on, so his 8 pack was naked for all of Tamaran to see, and purple pants, with Tim's to match. Star couldn't stop herself so she just blurted out."Are you seeing anyone?" She gasped and, covers her mouth extremely shocked at what she said. _How ever could I say such a thing. I am so embarrassed now_.

" No... but I would like to."

" Ummm... Well... . For now I must go to my room. Goodbye." She flies away as quick as her body is able. Starfire slams the door and tries to take deep breaths" What am I to do? Should I really be with him?"

Then her conscience appears.

" No do not think of such things. You must not have Blue Moon as a friend who is a boy." Good said in a calm light voice as if almost a whisper, floating above Star's left shoulder.

" And why the hell not!" Bad shouted with her arms folded with an attitude. Starfire sat on the bed still listening to the "emotions" bicker at each other.

" Well, it is quite obvious, because she has Robin!"

"Screw Robin! Since you have said you are never to return to Earth you can have a relationship with Blue Moon. Come on I believe you should do it. He is quite the charmer." Bad said to Star with a grin

"No you must return to your real home and be with Robin and your friends."

"Get back into my mind, please?" Starfire pleaded." I must make this decision on my own."

" No!"

"We shall soon until you make a decision." Good asked nicely

" I said... LEAVE NOW!"

Star's consciences let out a high pitched scream and ran away.

"Now that they are gone, I must choose... I must choose..."

T Tower...

" Stuck up?" asked the half-robot

" That's me . Now is there a Versace store around here? If so, I'll just get my stretch Hummer and tell my driver to take me to the nearest one." She said filing her nails

" Uh I don't think there's one even in this community" Terra replied knowing what this area has from roaming around so much. _Since when does she have a driver and a stretch Hummer?_

Stuck -up gasped, amazed to hear such a statement." Fine I'll settle for Dolce and Gabanna"

" There's nothing like that around here!" Beast Boy thought so but wasn't really sure.

" What about Coach, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Tiffany's!"

" No!" Yelled Robin getting agitated

" What! I demand one of you to take me to get a latte so I can calm down!" Stuck up said rolling her eyes

" I guess I'll take you ." Cyborg offered

" Are you rich and or popular?" She asked with no regrets

" I use to be real known 'round school but..."

" So are you rich?'

" No"

Stuck -up scoffed" Uh! I do not want to be seen with you. How about you two?" pointing to the happy couple

" I not rich. Far from it" Terra said

" I ain't rich either dude!" BB was glad that he didn't have to do with her

" This is just sad with a capital S. What about you Robin as the "leader" you must have gotten all this (The Tower) some how?"

" Well I guess my step-father is wealthy, but I wouldn't..."

Stuck - up squeals "This is just like fabulous! I'd like never suspect you to be rich. You don't act the part. Yet since you like are, take me to get a latte!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

" Um OK. I guess I can take you."

" Great! Lets so like go!" They both walked to the garage.

"Dude, what's her problem?" BB asked

"She's Stuck - up. That's her problem." the cyborg joked.

They all had a hearty laugh. The Titans never actually knew what the next day would bring them because of what there line of work was, but they never expected a thing like this. First Star leaving, now Raven changing. What else was in store for them?

" This Tower of yours definitely needs a make over. You didn't know that Blue is the new Black!" Stuck up said looking around.

" I'll make a note of that. So lets just go to Slammin' Donuts and get you..."

" Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa and Whoa again! What did you just say! Slammin' Donuts! I refuse to go into such a place where mediocre peasants get there coffee and doughnuts before going to there 9 to 5 job! Take me to a Frappachino or your little community doesn't have one of those either?" She yelled

"Yeah we have one." _She is really getting on my last nerve! _He rolled his eyes but continued on.

" Good lets go! Wait, like where's the limo ?"

" We don't have one ."

"Okay a Lamborghini will do fine".

" We don't have one of those eitherWe'll be riding my motorcycle_." _The boy wonder replied pointing to the R - Cycle

" Ugh. Ok I guess I'll try anything once"

_please_

They both sit one the bike and ride away

Later...

"That was like amazing! Although it did mess up my hair!_" _She takes a comb out of her silver Prada bag and brushed her hair

"Right, were here."

" Finally! That ride took forever!" Stuck up stumbled off the bike and fell to her knees. She let out an overly exaggerated scream. "Shouldn't you be helping me right now?" She yelled looking up at Robin. He looked down at her wanted to say _hell no_ but he was brought up told to always be a gentleman to any female. Robin put her hand down and gave a fake smile. She smiled back and grabbed is arm. He almost fell down too. _I hope this girl leaves soon_.

They walked in watching the customers look at Stuck-up strangely. Most likely thinking _what the hell does she have on?_

" Hi welcome to Frappachino home of the best coffees and lattes this world has ever seen! How may I help you on this coffee-licious day?" The female stated her practiced phrase with a huge grin.

"Yes you should . I'll have a Iced caramel latte with 29 ice cubes no more no less, 2/3 coffee, 4 tablespoons of sugar at the bottom, and whipped cream on top with caramel fudge and make it snappy_!" _She said it so fast that it was a bit hard to comprehend.

" Coming right up! She then whispered "Bitch." _Al right Becky calm down before you lose your job again_

3 minutes later..

"Here you go ma'am"

"Yeah , right". She takes a small slurp. "Its pretty good but not a good as Azarath's."

" Whatever." They both get back on the cycle and take a smooth ride back to the Tower.

" I am never getting on that thing again ,Its murder on my hair!" Again she brushes it down

"Please be something else she is really bugging me!_" _the black male stated

" What did you just say to me ?Me, Raven Fernanderina Quader MikaMyers CroweAqua Roth?_" _She said rolling her neck

" Uh... nothing."

" Good, superiors like me should not be disrespected"

"Please!"

Stuck - up closes her eyes

"Hallelujah! I think she's gone!" Cyborg yelled

" Everyone Ten Hut!"

Bossy had on green camouflage cape ,leotard, boots, and hat.

" Huh?" Robin muttered

" As you will know soon enough my name is Bossy."

" But you just said..." Terra was about to walk up to her what Bossy hollered.

" Silence maggot!" Bossy yells and spits in her face

" Yes sir, I mean ma'am." Terra whimpered getting aligned with everyone else

"Now as your leader I command you all to..."

" Hey that's my job!"

" WELL ITS NOT ANYMORE ,SO DO 1634 PUSHUPS NOW!"

" But"

" Hey put up or shut up!"

" Fine I play this little game now , this is some bull..."

" Boy this is not a game . And for your littleattitude that'll be 2586 pushups!"

" Oh man" Robin get's on the ground and begins his hard task

BB snickers at the end of the line.

" Oh what's that I hear? Snickering? Hey if you want one go buy one, but I wont have snickering in my presence!" Bossy was now in BB's face.

" What?"

"I said... Never mind for being so stupid, do 964 pushups"

" No! I cant even do one"

" Aww did the widdle baby whet his dipey wipey "

" Mm Hmm "

' THEN GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She screams so loud that BB falls flat on his bottom.

"Now like I keep saying put up OR SHUT UP!"

(Robin and BB continue doing their pushups)

Bossy walks around and inspects the place. She puts on a white glove and wipes her index finger across a shelf. She then screams

"Look at all of this dirt .This place is FILTHY! You, you hunk of metal do the dusting, dishes, and vacuuming. And the skinny girl with the blonde hair clean the bathroom, mop, clean the windows, polish the floor, and wax the T- car."

"You want me to do all of that? That's not fair" she crossed her arms

" SAY THAT AGAIN, HO!"

" I said nothing, ma'am"

" Good, you're finally learning your place." She marches around inspecting the other Titans, interrogating them.

5 hours and 25,389,674 pushups later

"Thank goodness that's over!" The earth-mover sighed.

" Oh I'm not through with you all yet."

" No" Cyborg frowned

" But were exhausted and pulled all of our upper body muscles" Beast Boy pouted

"Well you'll just have to work through it now won't ya!"

They all groaned

" Now lets go Move Move Move Move Move M... she then closes her eyes.

"Yay! She's gone!" Terra tightly hugs BB.

"Oww!" They both moaned in pain.

" Hey every body turn that frown upside down!" she does a hand stand, guffaws ,and snorts

Funny has on a very colorful cape, colorful leotard, big red shoes, a colorful afro, with a red nose. And a weird clown voice.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" the Titans' leader asked

" No I am Funny!" (Guffaws)

" Dude , Raven has a funny emotion who would of thought?" BB replied

"Hey, I got a joke why did the chicken cross the road?"

" OK I'll bite why?" Cyborg asked.

" To get to the other side" Terra answered hearing the old joke before.

"No to get away from the chicken getter...cooker...griller... killer...person." (guffaws)

"Uhhh...Ha?" Everyone muttered not sure how exactly they were suppose to respond to the joke.

" You do not laugh? I'll have to change that. Azarath Mertion Zinthos!"

"Ha Ha whats Ha Ha Ha going on Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ?" Terra asks.

"I think Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha She put Ha H ha Ha Ha Ha Ha spell on us Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" Cyborg replied.

"Ha Ha Ha I Ha Ha Ha cant Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha stop!" Robin falls to the floor.

" Thank you you're all a terrific audience"

They all roll around the floor holding their stomachs, laughing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile...

" I choose Blue Moon" Starfire stated. Her consciences immediately popped back up

"Excellent choice Bad let out an evil laughter ♪Na Nana Na Na♪

" No Starfire why must you choose him over Robin?" Good pouted

" Because it is the right thing to do!" Bad responded for her folding he arms

"She is right. I am never to return to earth so I must have a boy who is a friend here"

" But..."

" No she is with Blue Moon and that is final!"

(By the way)

Good has on a white gown a gold halo and a gold wand in her hand. Bad has on a red and black skirt with a red and black midriff top, with horns sticking out of the top of her head one black one red with a red wand in her hand (or trident)

" If you do not mind could you go back inside of my mind, please I wish to talk to Blue Moon about our hopefully future relationship."

"Gladly" Bad smiled widely and poofed.

" I shall, but remember, this will not make you forget and you cannot forget Robin" She than poofed away.

" It will and I can!"Starfire stomps away . Her bed and other belongings bounce around the room.She walks th the end of the hall to see Blue Moon standing at the calm, looking as if he didn't have a worry in the world. While she was so agitated.

" Hi Star was that you making all of that noise?"

" I believe so." Her smile almost faded away, but she looked into his eyes again and she felt so much better. There was just something about him that was different from all of the other guys. "I have come to a conclusion I will be your friend who is a girl"

Blue Moon said "I know I heard."

"Who told you friend... I mean Boyfriend Blue Moon?"

" Lets just say a little birdie told me." He gave Star a smile.

" Who I would very much like to know?"

Blue laughed. "I was just joking with you dear Starfire, No one told me. I just had a feeling that you liked me. I knew you were to come back."

Starfire blushed. "So are a couple officially?"

" Absolutely. What do you want to do?"

"I would delight a waerser quad at Quader Hut" She replied getting excite. She couldn't remember the last time she had one of those. While on planet Earth she did miss her Tamaranean customs.

"Then Quader Hut it is then some theater entertainment ?"

"I wanna see "The battle of bunnies and hares"

" Me as well" They held hands and began to walk out of the castle

" Really? Glorious!" _He's almost absolutely perfect! I'm glad that he's mine and mine alone!_

( That's all for Starfire in this chapter. Now back to the "Hilarious" Raven)

4 hours and 38 minutes later at The T Tower

The Titans are still on the floor laughing so hard they were all crying.

"Alright here another joke. Knock Knock(guffaws)"

" Whose there (giggles)" asks Terra

" Orange"

Robin says" Orange what (laughs)?"

" Orange you glad I have all of these funny jokes?"

" Now for my next... (closes her eyes)"

Terra screams" Ha Ha shes gone but ha ha ha ha ha ha hahaha but haha I still hahaha cant ha stop"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" ( all the laughter stops abruptly )

"Thanks uh.." BB never met this emotion before.

" Cool is my name"

" Cool?" Cyborg asked

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She folds her arms and sits in mid-air, only levitated about 3 feet from the ground.

Cool had on a black cape , a black leotard with the word RELAX across, black boots, a black beret with black sunglasses.

Than a loud blaring alarm sets off with a red lights blinking near the monitor.

" Titans trouble!" The leader alerts

They all begin running while Cool slowly walks

At the bank...

Mumbo is sucking all of the money into his hat

"You know, for someone who knows magic you need to learn some new tricks!" The boy wonder mock with one of his "oh-so-fabulous" puns.

" Ah The Teen Titans. My test subjects" He takes a wand out of the pocket of his cape.

" Titans Go!"

BB transforms into a eagle and tries to grab the wand with his beak while Cyborg uses his sonic cannon to shoot the hat out of his hand

" Mumbo Jumbo!"

BB is now a lamp while Cyborg is chained to a wall by cards

_Oh not this again_

" This is one game of cards you cant get out of" he lets out a trying to be evil chuckle.

Robin grunts out of frustration.

Robbie starts charging at him with several punches. Mumbo has a hard time keeping up with his speed but blocks all his punches. Robin throws a upper cut, which caught Mumbo by surprise and falls flat on his back. Robbie runs over to Cyborg and cuts off the cards with his birderang.

" You Ok?" Robbie asks out of concern

"Yea "

BB turns into a microphone "What about me?"

Mumbo jumps back up "Oh I like you this way. And than turns him back into a lamp.

_Ahh I cant change back._

" Now on with the show! Mumbo Jumbo!" He waves his wand three times and tapes the air once.

Cyborg Trapped in three boxes, and Robin is now chained to the wall of cards.

Robin shouts "Cool help us!"

" Hey she points to her leotard (remember it says relax) I'll be there after I finish this poem about the dreadfulness of life. In the meantime, you cats just hang around for a bit."

" Who she?

Anyway Cyborg you cant get out it made out of titanium and surrounds by electric wires, if you try to get out you'll get..."

"Ahh!" Cyborg yelp in pain a silver and white sparks flash before him

Mumbo has a hearty laugh "Shocked! As for you Boy wonder, I'll be taking this." He carefully takes off Robin's belt keeping his eyes on him without fear.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh what's wrong? Not so tough without your belt are you ?"

Robin tries to kick free but the cards only tighten their grip.

"Yo! Don't forget about me" Terra enters the scene on a miniature boulder with her golden colored goggles on, ready to save the day.

Terra lifts up a stone to knock the wand out of his hand, but Mumbo uses his magic to get behind her.

" Huh"?

Mumbo puts two pieces of cloth over her hands "Mumbo Jumbo! He than lifts the clothes away."Now you see them now you don't!"

" Ahh where are my hands?"

" Ok I'm done. Alright Daddy-o time for some real magic! " Cool slowly flies towards him with an expression that was calm yet said _I'm about to beat you ass_

" Azarath Mertion Zinthos !" She takes away both Mumbo's wand and hat with one swift gesture

Mumbo gasp and tries to make a run for it.

"I don't think so daddy - oh. She bangs him up against the bank wall, then the ground , then the wall again, then the ground again.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"What did you say mister I'm-soo-bad? Keep going if you insist." Throws him 790,565,427 feet in the air, slams into the ground in 5 seconds. He goes deeper, deeper and deeper into ground.

Mumbo face is all dented , most of his teeth are missing , and his suit is torn up

"Like I said Relax man. Alright Azarath Metrion Zinthos" A black orb of energy surrounds BB, Robin, Terra and Cyborg

"I'm me again" BB said hugging himself.

" Thank goodness I'm out of that box!" The half-robot did a little dance.

"Those cards really hurt!" The leader rubbed his wrist.

"My hands are back!" Terra hugs BB

"Thanks" Robin said showing his gratitude to Cool

"Its all right . Now y'all, lets go back h..." (closes her eyes)

" Aww does she have to leave so soon, I liked her" he stopped doing his dance and pouted as if he was laying over her grave.

"I wonder what's next" The blonde girl watched Raven body begin to transform.

" Duh!"

" Who are you?" BB asked

" Me Retarded"

Robin : Oh no!

Retarded had al the same clothes as Raven but on backwards and the words I don't know written across, and was crossed-eyed.

Retarded than let out a loud piercing scream.

Terra cover her screamed and yelled back "Why you are yelling?"

"It fun Oh me like cape" She tries to yank off Robins cape

"Oww! Hey stop that , my cape is not a play thing" He softly slapped her hand away from the bottom of his cape

"Ohhh he shiny!" She was pointing to Cyborg "Is that a ball?" (Pulls out a bat out of the inside of her cape and starts hitting him with it really hard on his head repeatedly.

" Oww Oww Oww! Stop right now!" He covered

Retarded : I wan cha cha

BB : Dude what?

Retarded : I wan cha cha

Cyborg : I think she want to do the cha cha slide

Robin : Ok go ahead and do it so we can go home, people are looking at us.

Retarded : kay' (starts jumping on everyone's heads)

Cyborg : Ok that's enough of that lets go home

Terra : Thank you

"Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh "Special girl" reiterated that until everyone got home.

"AHH SHUT UP!" Beast Boy was a centimeter ..no a _millimeter_ away from turning into a monkey and bugging the mess out of her.

"Duh! Duh! Duh! Du... (closes her eyes)

" Thank God." Robin sighed.

"Hi h-how you doin" she gave a loud hiccup.

" Hi and you" Terra replied hoping she'd be as cool as Happy was.

" Hi Drunk's my name and Hennessy is my game pun intended" Drunk slurred.

"Drunk?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep" she hiccuped again.

Drunk had on a cognac colored cape, leotard ,boots, and an empty bottle of Hennessy in her hand)

Drunk asked" Hey y'all got any more?" She turned the glass bottle upside down.

"No we don't drink here" Terra replied. _Nope I don't really like this one._

" Damn!"

" Is she going to be OK ?" The boy wonder asked no one in particular.

" She's just intoxicated" Cyborg said that her alcohol intake was a 2.54

" Ohh my head hurts." Drunk's legs began to get weak and wobbled but she looked at Cyborg." You kinda cute."

" Who me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah you. You kind of remind me of a bottle of Hypnotic . Kiss me" She than floats up and tries to get into his face

" Uh no! You smell like Vodka too!" He tried to push her face away with his big mechanical hands, but she didn't budge.

" I had that 20 minutes ago now kiss me or I shall..." Drunk's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth. She made a weird gagging noise, fell to the floor and ran to the bathroom.

Drunk throws up in the toilet)

"DUDE!" BB thought he was going to throw up too.

" That's just nasty!" Terra said looking away.

" I'm getting dizzy" She flushed the toilet, laid on the floor like it was the most cushioned bed in the world. The other Titans came to the bathroom and watched her lie there in silence for an entire minute. They didn't know what was the next scene in this wild play of there's. Would she get back up and bugg the mess out of everyone again. Were there other emotions to come. Was she ...dead?

the leader broke the silence " Wow!" Suddenly the body rose up again.

"Hi I am Knowledge."

Knowledge had a silver and black cape , leotard, and boots sitting Indian style, with a laptop in her lap

" I am her to inform you that I am the last emotion you will see from Raven."

They young crime-fighters cheered and gave each other hive fives for surviving all of this.

" In a matter of seconds Raven will be back, and act herself again 5...4...3...2..1"

Several emotions burst out of Raven's body wave goodbye and flew back in

" Umm what happened?" Raven was back with her friends. Back to her home. Back to her old self.

"Trust me..." said the Boy wonder.

" You wouldn't believe it"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Wait I'm not done yet. Theirs still several chapter left to go . Please R&R and tell your friend to R&R my stories. I love you all

Love

Seductive Angel

(Blows a kiss)


	7. Chapter 8 :Bad News Note

Hey everyone! I have a bit of bad news. A while ago I made a new account on mycomputer and accidentally deleted all of my files. And

with all of those files were my other Back to Tameran chapters. I don't remember how much of it went and that's where you guys come

in. Could you tell me the chapter names, or any other info you know about the rest of the story? Perhaps give me some ideas you would

like to new in the new chapters? Sorry if I disappointed some people but this is only a minor setback.


	8. Chapter 9: Just Perfect

Yep. I decided to keep on keepin' on with this story. I was so excited about what I was going to do but, I started writing other things. But luckily, I still love this story! Ok where did I leave off? Oh yea! Raven is back to her old self again but doesn't remember any of the events. Starfire is still back on her home planet. But with this new guy showing her good time, she's glad she's back home. Shouldn't she be?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT! (Cries)

_**Back to Tamaran **_

Chapter 9: Just perfect!

"And that's what happened." Robin said, finishing the story.

"I really did all that?" Raven asked her teammates while sitting on the sofa.

"I'm afraid so. But at least you're with us now, everything's going to be . . . " Cyborg said sitting next to Raven but she began to walk away.

"NO, it's not. I'm . . . vulnerable right now, and if I lose even an ounce of control who knows what I might do to you guys. I have to calm myself down for a few hours. Don't bother me." With that, she walked to her room in silence.

"Well, she's back to her old self again." Terra said leeching onto Beast Boy. "Come on, we have something we need to talk about. "

"After all this drama I can't believe that I'm still standing. I have to go charge up my systems, night y'all."

" Night." They all said as everyone left, except Robin.

He stood by the large window beside the main computer , looking up at the sky wondering where in the universe Star could be. She could be at Tamaran like Rage said but something was telling him he shouldn't go. If he was to go to Tamaran and try to bring Star back like before, she'd refuse because she left with her own intentions. Seeing his face could anger the alien and make her want to stay. All he could afford to do was wait and hope that Star would realize that her decision was affecting them all in vicious ways.

✭Starfire✭

Star and Blue Moon flew to the Quader Hut and sat at a table by the window. The fast-food restaurant was just like she remembered it. Full of color, rabuoo music, and people her age enjoying the end of the week.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Their waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have a large waerser quad, large stringaas, and a large goob. " Star fire ordered rubbing her tummy.

"That sounds good my dear, I'll have the same thing." Blue Moon licked his lips slightly.

"Right away."The waiter finished writing on his pad and was off to the kitchen.

"So Korriand'r , what brings you back to Tamaran? When you last stayed here, it seemed as if you had no intention of returning."

"Yes, I believe you can deduce that my sister was the cause of that. If you were at the ceremony, she was trying to make me get married to the Goober-Oober monster, not for the good of Tamaran, yet to rid of me. But Rob...one of my teammates helped me perceive that it was all a scheme. "

"What is this team you speak of?" He tossed his hair back and gave a comforting smile. Starfire tried to return the favor but the smile didn't seem as sincere. "Is something the matter my dear?"

"Well, it is just that the reason why I am residing on this planet again is because I was terribly hurt verbally by my teammates. You see, I was on a heroic team titled, Teen Titans. We would protect our city from villains and people who were active in vicious crimes. And I believe I did my job well, but a couple days ago, they all were in conversation and made "the fun" of how I speak Earth English. I..I just could not deal with the feeling that I did not belong on that world anymore. I wished to feel like everyone else, so I ran...away." A tear fell from her emerald eye and she quickly wiped it away. _All I could think of when I explained what happened was Robin. Why must he still remain on my mind?_

"I see, sounds as if you have been trying to be happy , alone. But you need not to anymore. That is what I am here for. To give you all that you desire and more." The male alien reached across the table and cupped Star's hand into his.

"Thank you Blue Moon, I suppose that is what I need right now." She looked down at their intertwined hands and felt a great sensation from the touch. She finally had all she'd need. She looked up to see him staring at her. Amazingly, she was not scared of the glare and gave him the same in return. Their "gazing session" was interrupted when the waiter returned with their meals."

"Here you go. Enjoy. Now is there anything I can do for you?" Smiles at Starfire widely and looks her up and down."

"Hey! Are you Looking at my woman?!" Blue Moon let go of Star's hand and rose out of his seat. The chair made a loud screeching sound that grabbed the attention of all the others.

"If you ever look at her in such a manner again, I'll ring you little fucking neck uunderstood?" he dabbed his index finder in the waiter's face. The young teenager just shook his head yes and ran off into the night, obviously scared to even be in the same building with him.

Blue Moon, still on his feet gripped his fists together as his eyes began to glow. His teeth were gritted together and sheer anger was painted all over his face. After moments of silence throughout the restaurant, he blinked twice and looked at Star, the rage seemed to disappear. He sat back in his chair and the room came back to life.

"I bring you apology for that incident. With such a beautiful female like yourself I know that others will try to be with you. So I know I have to guard what we have. But I promise I will try to keep my jealously at bay."

"Um..." Starfire was beginning to feel confused. If he was supposing the be guarding her , than why did she feel like she was in danger?

"Now, let us eat, this food should not go to waste."

_He said he would keep it at bay. I still feel better with him than with Robin. _"Yes. I am so hungered for food."

€ Teen Titans €

Beast Boy and Terra were laying in bed together contemplating wether they could take their relationship to the next level. They both knew that wanted to make love to each other but they weren't sure if it was the right time.

"I love you Terra, shouldn't that be all that matters?" Bast Boy asked, slowly combing his finger through her hair. They were both shirtless and didn't understand why Terra wanted to stop. She as already showing the changeling what she had and it seemed too late to end it now.

"Mostly. But my mind isn't right right now. With Star being gone and the havoc we've all been through these past 3 days, I don't think I'll be able to...you know. I want to make love to you when the time is right, and right now I... I'm not at peace baby. So can just hold me?"

Beast Boy simply nodded and took the earth-mover into his arms. He was hoping that if they had sex it would take his mind off of the drama with Starfire leaving and Raven attacking Terra. But he realized that he was with the girl that he loved more than he ever thought was possible. As long as she stayed in his life, BB wouldn't go completely insane. "Honey, can I ask you something?" He looked down to see his girlfriend asleep. He whispered never mind and dozed off along side his love. Having their flesh collide as they slept felt like sheer bliss. Nothing could compare.

Raven was finished with taming her emotions that day and decided to read a book. The book she was specifically looking for was about the great heroes of Azarath. But as she went of to her bookshelf, she found the spot the that book was suppose to stand ,empty.

"Beast Boy must have taken it again." BB has asked for the book dozens of times because he liked the leather exterior and found it a challenge to try and open the book. The book could only be opened with an Azarathian spell, so not just anyone , even some Azarathians could read the book. But foolish Beast Boy, believed that once he got stronger , he'd be able to open the book. She walked out of her room and headed for BB's.

As Raven walked to his room she realized how quiet the tower was. No sounds of fierce punches and kicks being blown by Robin in the gym, no Cyborg munching away by the frig, no girl chatter between Terra and Starfire, and no Beast Boy nagging with lame jokes and animal noises. Part of her wished it could be like this more often, but it just wasn't like it used to be, and she missed that.

She reached the door and gave it a light knock.

"Beast Boy. I know you have my book." Silence.

"Look, you better open this door before I tear it down , now I want my book." Again. Silence. Raven felt her blood pressure rising and took a deep breath. But she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. Raven gasped lightly as she saw Beast Boy and Terra embracing with what looked like, no clothes on. Little did she know, that they still had their bottoms on. She quickly shut the door and was off to her room.

"I hope I didn't see that I think I just saw. Maybe they were just.." Someone knocks on her door. _Did they see me? _She opened the door to see Robin.

"There's something the team needs to discuss, meet me in the media room when you can. "

"OK. Have you seen Beast Boy or Terra?" She was hoping that she wasn't the only one who caught the two clinging onto each other bare.

"No. I just knocked on their door a minute ago, but no response. I left a note though."

"Oh. I'm on my way in a minute."

Robin nodded and walked away. Raven grabbed the mystical mirror on her vanity and looked into it. She was greeted with all her emotions with a smile on their faces.

"Look, I don't want anymore mishaps happening because of you all. Just remain calm when you see those two again alright?"

"OK." they all replied half-heartily.

"Look just...forget it." She placed the portal back down and went to the media room. Robin hardly ever went door-to-door giving the Titans alerts. It must be pretty important. She walked into the hallway and once again was greeted with darkness and silence.

Robin waited about 5 minutes before Cyborg and Raven came down. BB and Terra were still no where to be found.

"Well I guess you two can fill them in later. I called you down here to see wether telling Titans East about Star disappearing ins a good idea."

"And why should we do that?" Raven asked.

"If..."

"Uh.. Hey guys, sorry we're late."From the halls came Terra and Beast Boy. Raven could feel Jealously and Embarrassment trying to let loose, but she maintained her cool.

"Ok now that we're all here. We should Call Titans East and tell them about Star. If they know, we'll have someone protect the city if we all feel that it's time to look for her. All in favor?"

"Yea. I guess that makes sense." Cyborg replied rubbing his head.

"I agree dude. What do you think baby?" B asked his girlfriend.

"I think we should tell them too. What about you Rae?" Terra turned to Raven standing by the end of the sofa with her hood masking most of her face.

"Sure. "

"All right than. I'll make the call first thing in the morning. I know you're all tired so get some rest. We don't know what's in store for us. " Robin walked off to his room and the rest followed.

Raven watched as Beast Boy and Terra went to his room again. _Probably want to finish what they started. _She felt the urge to go in there, slap Terra and tell her to back off, but she knew that wasn't her that wanted that. Or was it? She sat to her dark room and basked in her confusion. _Just Perfect. _

✭Starfire✭

The new couple finished their meal in silence. Blue Moon paid the bill, but didn't leave a tip. Star wished to asked why but ignored it. They flew over to the theater to see "Sparkling Mipnik Creatures". Blue Moon bought both of their tickets and snacks as well. _He is being quite the man that's gentle. _After the movies, Star left the theater with a smile on her face and just as chipper as she use to be. "Mipnik's are glorious creatures are they not? I use to own one but it wasn't was dazzling. So what should we do now Boyfriend?"

"Perhaps's we can go to my home, I would very much like to show you where I live and greet you to my parents." Blue Moon grabbed her hand.

"But it's quite late, are you sure they wouldn't mind someone over?" Starfire didn't want to be a burden.

"I assure you, it'll be fine my dearest. " They both took off in the skies.

The feeling of holding hands with Blue Moon and the wind dancing across her face seemed too good to be true. _Just Perfect. _

For those of you who have the story previously know what's about to happen next. Those who are new to the mix. I hope you're enjoying his. I have much more to tell.

Lata !

Lemme know if y'all have any ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my first Teen Titans story. Starfire hears her friends one day making fun of how she talks

so she decides to go back to Tameran. Now all of her friends are looking for her, especially Robin. Will he finally find out his feelings for Star? And will Starfire? Find out. For those who already know about this story let me tell you what happened. Apparently there is some rule saying you can't do script format so someone reported me and deleted my story. So now I have to edit each chapter, and send them all over again. So those who are familiar with the story, just please put a simple review like I like this chapter. Sorry for those who were reading this.

Back to Tameran

Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: The Way I Speak

"Friends I would be glad to make you a flurgalake berry pie if you would help me in preparing it " a red -haired alien said while looking for her friends. "Where are all my friends" Starfire said. "Please come on out, I am becoming..." Before she could finish her sentence she heard someone laughing. She tip-toed towards the living room to see everyone including Raven laughing. She listened in to find the right time to ask about helping her with the flurgalake berry pie.

"Dude what is up with the way Star talks man?" A green shape-shifter said. "I don't know. She definitely needs to learn a few things from an English teacher." replied the boy wonder. . "Yo and probably one that teaches first graders" said the African- American cyborg. "Come on I from another planet and I can speak better than her" an gothic-like girl said. "No what she needs to do is read a phonic book" replied a blonde girl that can move earth. Everyone started laughing again.

"Is that what my friends really think of the way I speak their language? No! Maybe I am mistaken ,my friends care for me and they would never verbally hurt me." But the more she thought about it and paced back and forth in her room, more and more bad memories of Earth came to her.

_Flashback 1_

"_Here we are" says Robin "Friend Robin what is this place?"she asks "It's a pizza parlor" "What is this ...pizza you speak of?" "It's a type of food people all over this world eat." "I am afraid I have never heard it" You've never heard of pizza? That's ok I'm sure you'll like it."_

"But he help me understand the pizza, he even let me have a bite of his. But then, I saw the yellow jar on the side"

_Flashback 2_

"_Friend Robin what is that yellow container?" "Oh well that's mustard. I have no clue why they would have that here but..." "Oh my it does sound delicious. May I have some ?" "Umm, sure I guess." He handed the jar to her. She opened the cap and took a sniff. Immediately a big smile stretched across her face. "I see that you..."He then saw something he never thought he'd see in his life. She started drinking the mustard as if it were cherry flavored kool-aid! "Wow, I've never seen that before!"_

_Flashback 3_

"_Hey you diggin' the scene?" a teenaged boy asked. " I did not now we were supposed to bring shovels." Along cane a huge round of laughter that filled the whole room._

_Flashback 4_

" _You do not even belong on this world...world...world...world..." came the evil side of Starfire echoed_

"But I love being here with my friends. I belong here, ..don't I? But Robin he answers all my questions. I do know a lot more that I have in the past. Yet, no matter how hard I try, It's never enough. Maybe bad me was right, I must not belong on earth. I should just go back to Tameran. Where I an as equal as everyone else. "

She put the piece of paper and communicator ob the floor. She grabbed all of her belongings , silkie, and flew out of the window. "Goodbye, I shall no longer burden you with my mouth."

* * *

Where are you going girl? Confront them! Tell them that if they ever talk about you like that again, they wont be talking correctly either!

Well there it is my first chapter. What do you think is gonna happen next? Will she realize that she's making a mistake? Will her friends go looking for her? Will her planet take her back? Please Review me and tell me what you think? All reviews are Okay with me. To find out the answer to these questions and more read chapter 2 Starfire's Gone. Oh by the way an ep. that made me think about this idea is Then End pt. 2 when the bad side of Star says the she doesn't belong on this world.


End file.
